Ask Antonio
by Corporal Cat
Summary: Hey guys! It's me Antonio! I want to give you all a chance to ask me questions!
1. Chapter 1

Hey world! My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! I saw everyone doing those, "Ask me" things. _¡Dios mío! _I felt so messed up that I wasn't doing one! So here it is, my own, _"Ask Antonio!"_

_If you had to pick any country besides you're self, which is your favorite?_

Any country? Hmm, _¡Lo sé!_ Italy! They're just so cute!

_Why the hell are you such a bastard? (Lovino)_

I'm a what? Lovi~! That's not a cute name!

_Why do you__always__have the urge to hang on to my fucking curl?? (Lovino)_

I like the noise you make! It's so cute!

_Who do you prefer, Feli or Lovi?_

Oh Lovi! He's the cutest thing I have_ EVER _seen!

_Why do you like South Italy even though half of the time he what's you dead?_

He's just that cute; he's like a little tomato. I can't stay mad at him ;) _Él me quiere muerto?_

_Do you like being with the Bad Touch Trio?_

They're fun to be with! I've known them for a long time! Gilbert has his little bird so he doesn't mind when Francis and I go spy on the Italys

_Did you really sleep with England??? (America)_

It was a one-time thing please don't tell Lovi

_Who do you like more, Prussia or France?_

I like both of them equally

_What's your fav food??_

Tomatoes! I love them!

Leave me some questions and I'll answer them!!

(Sorry people who read my other stories, I'm working on those too! I just want to write something so people can interact with my writing.)


	2. Chapter 2

Ha! Ha! You actually want me to continue? Alright!

_Hello!  
1. If all of the tomatoes in the world disappeared, how would you react?  
2. Have you heard Lovino's song, The Delicious Tomato Song? If so, what did you think?  
3. Do you still have bad relations with Arthur because of your armada?(JoKer-Neal)_

Okay, so if all of the tomatoes in the world diapered, where did they go? Ha, ha! I guess I would be sad at first, and then I would forget about it and eat bananas. I wouldn't forget the taste of sweet tomatoes though. –Insert sad Antonio here- I have heard Lovi's "Delicious Tomato Song"! I loved it! He hates it when I want him to sing it though, he hits me. Well, England and I have slowly come to acknowledge each other as living people. He still hates me though, but I don't see why, I should hate him…

_OMFG SPAIN. 8D  
1. Isn't Romano like, the cutest thing in the world?  
2. Who is the country you hate the most?  
3. WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SMILE? (Not that I mind. You look hot like that~ *shot*)  
4. Which do you like better, churros or paella?  
5. ... Can I have a hug? :D? (Constalina)_

Lovi is the most ADORIBLE THING I HAVE _EVER_ SEEN! Hate is a strong word, mi amor, but I would have to say England. Why do I always smile? It's better than frowning, si? And I get enjoyment of people thinking I'm up to no good! Ha, ha! If I had to pick one, I would have to think about what I'm hungry for. If I want something sweet I would pick churros, if I didn't I would pick paella. Of course you can have a hug!

_SPAIN!XD -crashes the wall-_

1.)Do you think Lovino is cute because he is tsundere? For me, YES~  
2.)Do you really love Lovino that you never wanna let him go even in your poor economy time? (and once tried to propose marriage on him?)  
3.)You and Francis stalk the Italys for what? And why don't you invite me? I wanna stalk them too. .  
4.)Do you still love Lovino until now?  
5.)Can you share some tomatoes? I like'em too. :3

Eh...Why are all of them about Lovino...De wa,answer them.(HinataLavender)

Well, that was a nice intro! I think Lovi is cute because he is~! He's like a little tomato! I love him; of course I wouldn't let him go! Even in poor economy, if I have Lovi, I can pull through! –Heroic pose- Yes, I once did try to propose to Lovi, he said no. We don't _stalk_ them, we _follow_ them. We just want to keep them safe from the evil grasps of anyone. You can follow them too! I just recommend not following Lovi to one of his _mafia_ things. I do still love Lovi! He's the cutest thing I've ever seen! I share my tomatoes! You just have to come when Lovi's not around! He may be cute, but he can hurt anyone if they try to take his tomatoes away!

_Hi Spain! How you been?  
Well to the questions:  
1) I want you to be honest with me...and I'm sorry if I bring you bad memories but...it's true that you were mean with your others colonies?  
2) What with the tomatoes, España?  
3) Apart of Lovi who is cute for you?  
4) Eurovision...it's serious business?  
Bye Antonio! (Tahita)_

Hola! I'm been good! Erm, well, I guess you could say I was mean to my former colonies. Tomatoes are a gift from god, niño, he blessed us with the power to grow them! Well, Lovi is the cutest! But Feli is a close second. Serious, serious business, back to tomatoes, they are a gift from the heavens, red and sweet! Proof that the lord loves me!


	3. Chapter 3

_Why is Canada so epic?___

_Why is pudding so good?___

_Can cat's steal your soul? (Turvok)_

Hello! Erm, who is Canada? Pudding? Well, I like bread pudding and banana pudding so I'm guessing it's how you make it! Like if you have it in the fridge to long it gets really bad tasting and if you don't it gets moldy…now that I think about it I don't want my pudding getting moldy… Can cats steal my soul? Well I think one of Greece's cats tried…

_Hey, Hey *poke poke* do ya remember me? is Texas here!___

_I was wondering if you're mad at mexico and me! i don't like it when people are mad at me. (__Robina Jones__)_

I remember you! Of course! I'm not mad at either of you; it was both your times to leave me. Mexico, I'm sorry about the, slave thing. I just, well, sorry. And Tejas, well, just tell me if Alfred start's being mean to you and I'll take you back! I'll give you anything you want!

_OMG, Spain!___

_I love you so much! Thanks to you i can speak spanish to my heart contents. Well, what can i ask you? mmm...___

_1. My lovely Spain... i want to see you rise your first world cup this year, but i think that it would make lovi cry. Who is more important to you? Lovi or your people hate? ('Cause i'm pretty sure that everybody in spain will hate you if you lose ;) )___

_2. If i want to do this and that with you, will you accept?___

_3. Dime la verdad, have you done it with Arthur more than once? 'cause Arthur looks really good in his pirate costume and i think that you're lying~ (calm down, i'll not tell lovi).___

_That's all, (for now ;P)___

_with love,___

_Andrea_

Ahahaha! Te amo tambien! I really want to do well in this world cup, so far I am doing pretty good, no? I only lost against Vash, Sirve para nada, el arma obsesionado idiota. No estábamos del todo mal, no! Se merece ir morir. Voy a ganar esta copa! Umm, right now the cup is most important to me. Well it depends on what _this and that_ are. Okay I have, I couldn't help myself! He' s just so, well, you know. I just want to…-5 minutes later- And then **beep** **beep** his **beep**…


End file.
